


Tower of Gods and Monsters

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The God of High School, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Adopted Family Relationship, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Best Friends, D&D, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Presumed Dead, but not actually dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you desire?<br/>Money and wealth? Honor and pride? Authority and power? Revenge?<br/>Or-<br/>Something that transcends all of them?<br/>Whatever you desire...<br/>Is in here.</p><p>~<br/>They have their own reasons. Their own dreams for going up the Tower. Each of them is so different, its a miracle they even get along. However, when they're scared and lost and feel like their dreams are unattainable, they pick each other up and push forward.</p><p>They WILL reach the top. They can't afford not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out being me thinking of creating my own D&D campaign with my friends. Then I started creating my character, Adele Grace, who is also my OC in my other ToG fanfic (Aurora Borealis). And somehow that spiraled into this story. 
> 
> Which, I have no doubt, will be my Magnum Opus of the year (and many years to come, knowing how long D&D campaigns tend to last).
> 
> I'll be writing this in story format (rather than typical campaign format), but if you're interested in playing the campaign with a group of your own, send me an email at rosh8698@gmail.com and I'll send you the campaign thing. 
> 
> You don't have to be familiar with D&D to read this story. You don't even have to be familiar with Tower of God (since I'll be pretty much butchering the cannon timeline XD). All you have to be is an interested reader with an open mind, looking for a good story to read.
> 
> I'll also be taking suggestions at the end of each chapter for where you would like the story to go next. Keep in mind, however, that I have two friends also playing and I may or may not be able to take suggestions based on their decisions. Don't let that deter you from making suggestions though! I'll also be taking suggestions on what types of tests you would like for different floors. Most plot developments will be decided on by scrolling down my comments and choosing the most popular/most interesting/most dramatically appropriate/only suggestion offered by you, the readers.
> 
> This story will take place alongside the cannon time frame, if you are familiar with Tower of God. The story starts about a month after Baam enters the Tower.
> 
> That being said, lets get on to the interesting stuff. 
> 
> E N J O Y !

CHAPTER ONE

What do you desire?

Money and wealth? Honor and pride? Authority and power? _Revenge?_

Or-

Something that transcends all of them?

Whatever you desire...

Is in here.

TOWER OF GOD

It all begins _now_...

 

            You awake to find yourself lying on the floor in a large, empty room. There are huge, extravagant engravings on the stone walls towering high above you. Pictures of powerful looking men, beautiful women, dragons, demons, and every other kind of mystical being you can think of. The ceiling doesn’t seem to exist, even though the room gives off a distinct cave-like feel. But, when the walls end, you can see a starry nebula above you. The sky shimmering in purples, blues, and greens. It’s beautiful.

            It’s disturbing.

            Someone is watching you.

(Roll perception check 10)

Miss:    You glance around wildly, looking for someone... some _thing_. You see nothing.

Success: You glance around wildly, looking for someone... some _thing_. Your eyes widen as you see a humanoid figure further into the room, hidden mostly by shadows. As they step into the light, you can make out a bit more of their features. A blood red cloak covers their entire body, its hood pulled of their head, shadowing their face. As they move towards you, you notice they aren’t so much walking as they are _gliding_. The cloak ripples behind them, swaying back like the tail of a ghost.

            “Welcome,” the figure says, coming to a stop in front of you. “I am Headon. I’m the guardian of the first floor of the Tower. What’s your name, young visitor?”

(Answer. Converse. Headon answers vaguely, not giving much information, speaking in riddles and being generally unhelpful, all while speaking in a perfectly even tone)

“That’s all I can tell you. If you want to find your answer... Head up. Whether you are looking for wealth, immortality, absolute power, magical abilities or mysteries, just head up. All the truth, glory, and happiness of the world are all up there. The Tower is such a place. But remember that it is a hard and painful journey to embark on. (Mr/Mrs/Miss, Name)”

(Respond)

            “Excellent, I like your will,” Headon says, still speaking in that emotionless, even tone. “Then let’s do a test to see... if you are qualified to go up the Tower.

            “In this Tower, every time you go up a floor, there is a test to see whether you are qualified to go to the next level. If you pass the test, you can proceed to the next floor. Tests are decided by the administrators and rulers of each floor. Of course, the difficulty varies depending on which floor you are on. In other words, if (Mr/Mrs/Miss, Name) wants to go up to the next floor, you need to pass my test.

            “This is the first floor test.”

            With that, he lifts his arms and, you notice with shock, there are no arms connecting to the pure white gloves on his hands. You glance up to his face but, like before, you can see nothing but shadow beneath the hood. Then, a bright light startles you out of your thoughts.

            Behind Headon is a large, ornate black gate, blue light shining from beyond it. Behind the gate, a huge black shadow looms. Huge, bull-like horns come out from either side of its head, their tips a deep crimson. The body is so enormous that you can’t really get its exact shape.

            “The ‘Ball’,” Headon says.

(Respond)

            “The ‘Ball’ is a simple test,” Headon replies. “The ‘Ball’ is that round man-sized sphere. If you hit it hard enough, it is designed to pop. To pass the test, the rules are simple. (Mr/Mrs/Miss, Name) needs to go inside the bars and outrun or defeat that monster... by popping that ball. Do that, and you pass the test.

            “He is a ‘White Armored Eel’,” Headon explains, gesturing to the giant looming creature behind him. Now that your eyes have adjusted, you can see that the monster appears to have shining plates of white armor covering its back and stomach. “He is a big fish that lives in the shinsu, flowing through the Tower. Usually he is very mild... But this time of the year is his spawning season, and he hasn’t eaten anything for a few months... So he is very aggressive at the moment.

            “Are you afraid...?” Headon asks, almost tauntingly. “Afraid of him...?

            “... Too bad. If you are afraid of that fish... how can you pass the test? How can you go on? If you’re afraid you’ll never find what you’re looking for.

            “But (Mr/Mrs/Miss, Name), think calmly,” Headon tells you. “It is almost impossible for you to pop that ball. Taking the test is suicidal.

            “That eel is very fast and agile in the shinsu, and you won’t be fast enough to escape. You will end up as eel food. Rather than committing suicide, I think you should forget all this, and move on with your life...”

(What will you do? Will you stay and fight? Or will you give up before your quest has even begun?)

(Fight White Armored Eel; AC 10, Attack +3 to hit, 1 point damage)


	2. LEVEL ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just Adele's Character stats (because I'm too lazy to type up the other two). Adele's parters will be Minam Park - Wave Controller, and Shalaelu - Spear Bearer.

_'ADELE'_ ADELE GRACE [MONK](http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/monk) 1  
NEUTRAL GOOD

TL:DR - A genius Martial Artist with a penchant for using pole dancing as a means of killing people and thinks of everyone around her as her own personal resting perch.

([CLICK TO SEE IMAGE ADELE WAS INSPIRED FROM](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/f8/0e/bbf80e37ea61cf3b1b47b2bb01cd4f78.jpg))

* * *

 

BASIC STATISTICS  
GENDER: Non-binary  
HAIR/EYES: Brown hair, Violet eyes  
HOMELAND: Unknown  
DEITY: NA  
LANGUAGES: Common, Celestial, Babylonian  
RACE: Aasimar (High Half-Elf)  
TOWER CLASS: Fisherman

ATTRIBUTES  
STRENGTH: 17 [+3]  
DEXTERITY: 17 [+3]  
CONSTITUTION: 13 [+1]  
INTELLIGENCE: 10 [+0]  
WISDOM: 12 [+1]  
CHARISMA: 14 [+2]

HIT POINTS: 10/10  
HERO POINTS: 3/5  
INITIATIVE: +3  
BASE SPEED: 50ft (land)

ARMOR CLASS [AC]: 16  
TOUCH AC: 13  
FLAT-FOOTED AC: 15

BASE ATTACK BONUS [BAB]: +1  
BASIC MELEE ATTACK: +4  
BASIC RANGED ATTACK: +4  
COMBAT MANEUVER BONUS [CMB]: +4  
COMBAT MANEUVER DEFENSE [CMD]: +16

SAVES  
FORTITUDE: +3  
REFLEX: +4  
WILL: +3

WEAPONS/ATTACKS  
Ruyi Jingu: An Adamantine and Living Steel staff that was a gift from Irregular Mori Jin  
ATTACK BONUS: +9 DAMAGE: 1d10+2  
HWECHOOK: An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in one direction with the initial blow, one follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal.  
ATTACK BONUS: +8 DAMAGE: 1d10

EQUIPMENT-ITEM SLOTS  
CLOTHING: ADELE'S OUTFIT  
This outfit consists of a black tank-top, purple fingerless gloves, baggy dark blue jeans and purple high-tops. It also includes an orange belt with a sheath loop for Ruyi Jingu on the back.

ARMOR: HARAMAKI  
A simple silken sash lined with chainmail or articulated metal plates and tied about the stomach to protect it. +1AC

EQUIPMENT-POSSESSIONS  
Ruyi Jingu 50lbs, Haramaki 1lb, Silk Rope 5lbs, 3 Heatstone 3lbs, 2 Blanket 6lbs, Bedroll 5lbs, 14 Rations 14lbs, 10 Chocolate 5lbs

TOTAL 89lbs

EQUIPMENT-MONEY  
0PP, 50GP, 0SP, 0CP

SKILLS  
TRAINED  
ACROBATICS +7(1), ESCAPE ARTIST +7(1), INTIMIDATE +6(1), KNOWLEDGE (HISTORY)* +4(1), LINGUISTICS +1(1), PERCEPTION +7(1), SENSE MOTIVE +5(1), SURVIVAL +2(1)

UNTRAINED  
BLUFF +2, CLIMB +6, DIPLOMACY +4, DISABLE DEVICE* +3, DISGUISE +2, FLY +3, HANDLE ANIMAL* +2, HEAL +1, KNOWLEDGE (RELIGION)* +3, RIDE +6, SLEIGHT OF HAND* +3, STEALTH +6, SWIM +6, USE MAGIC DEVICE* +2

FEATS  
Improved Unarmed Strike, Stunning Fist, Angelic Blood (Aasimar), Angelic Flesh (Aasimar), Combat Reflexes

SPECIAL ABILITIES  
AC Bonus, Flurry of Blows, Way of Walking (Re-Taekwondo), Weapon Proficiency, Weight Training (Re-Taekwondo)

TRAITS  
Darkvision, Babylonian (language)


	3. Adele=> do something stupid and possibly quite dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and the first three tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The first real chapter of ToGAM! Is anybody as excited about this as I am?? I seriously doubt it.  
> Anyways, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you, I've been working on about three stories all at once lately and haven't had much motivation for any of them. But this chapter is ready now! So go read and  
> E N J O Y !

Adele=> do something stupid and possibly quite dangerous.

Your name is Adele and, at eleven years old, you are the single youngest person in the tower. It’s been a year since you entered the tower and, in that time, you’ve only managed to make it to the fifth floor. It frustrates you to no end because you _know_ you’re stronger than this. Even if you’ve lost all your other memories from before you entered the tower, you still know how to fight. And you’re _strong_. You’re a master of a rare form of Taekwondo called ‘Renewal Taekwondo’, a form that was developed for military agents. You have no idea who you learned it from, but you have never met another person who is able to use Re-Taekwondo.

Until now.

At the present, you are having a stare down match with the one person you have ever seen use Re-Taekwondo. You didn’t mean to spy on him, he was using the training grounds you usually practice at. You came in to train for the next floor test that’s coming up soon, and you saw him practicing. When he started the beginning steps for the ‘Catching Dragon’ attack, you knew instantly that he was fighting with Re-Taekwondo.

He’s much more advanced than you though. He uses attacks that you’ve never seen before. Some you don’t think are even part of the Re-Taekwondo original style. And some moves you think are his own personal creations.

He’s dangerous. You can tell. The way he holds himself, casual and relaxed in the face of a possible enemy, his gently curious expression as though you are no more a threat to him than a fly, and his complete lack of weapons. All of it screams that this man is dangerous.

You don’t want to get in a fight with him, but at the same time, he is the first person you have ever seen to use Re-Taekwondo like you. He could be a connection to your past. And ever since you entered the tower, you have been searching for your memories.

“You recognize my fighting style,” the man states, not as a question, but as fact.

You nod your head slowly.

“Do you use Re-Taekwondo?” he asks curiously. “Or do you know someone else who uses it?”

“I know Re-Taekwondo,” you answer cautiously. “I don’t know where I learned it though. I don’t have memories of my life outside the tower.”

The man grins at you. “That’s alright,” he says. “I’m just glad to meet another Re-Taekwondo user! I was worried the style would die out. What level are you in using it?”

“Level four,” you tell him, relaxing your stance. He doesn’t seem to have any intentions of fighting you.

You are proved wrong when, a second later, he launches himself at you and flies into a flurry of attacks that you only just manage to dodge. _He’s fast_.

“Wow, you’re quick!” he compliments you. “Not many people are able to dodge that.”

You’re pretty sure he’s just testing you, to see how good you are, and doesn’t mean any actual harm. You grin at him and begin your own series of attacks; spinning and kicking relentlessly. For all your speed and power, however, not a single one of your attacks connect. It is only a small comfort that none of his attacks are connecting either.

You can tell that there is a big difference in power between the two of you.  While you are only just barely dodging and blocking his attacks, he doesn’t seem to be having any trouble dodging yours.

“Not bad,” he praises, stepping away and dropping his stance. “You’re pretty strong. But you’re not quite at my level yet. How long have you been practicing?”

“Only a year that I remember, but I must have practiced Re-Taekwondo before I entered the tower,” you answer honestly.

The boy drops to the ground and crosses his legs, motioning for you to do the same. Spar is over apparently.

“I’m Mori,” he says holding out a hand for you to shake. “Mori Jin.”

“Adele,” you reply, grasping his hand.

“So, Adele,” he grins mischievously at you, “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you a really strong weapon and train you for a month, and then you start at the second floor again and make your way up the tower. In exchange, you pass on Re-Taekwondo.”

“Why can’t you pass it on?” you wonder.

“I’m gay,” Mori replies bluntly. “And my partner died a long time ago. I don’t have any descendants to pass it on to. Also, to be honest, I’m not the best teacher. It’s easier when someone already knows the basics of what I’m trying to teach them, but training someone from scratch? I don’t think I could do it.”

“Alright,” you say. “If you teach me what you know of Re-Taekwondo, I’ll pass it on.”

Mori grins.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

~

And so Mori trains you.

You spend the next month getting your ass handed to you as Mori instructs you on the finer points of Re-Taekwondo. And yet, that month is some of the best days of your life. You’re getting stronger. You can feel it every day, regardless of how many times Mori throws you on your ass.

Mori even teaches you some of his own techniques, which you feel you will never really get the hang of because they’re based in another martial arts form, but you learn them anyways. It will be good to have them in your arsenal at the very least.

Halfway through the month, Mori gives you his ignition weapon, Ruyi Jingu to begin training with. Ruyi Jingu is a long staff made of nearly unbreakable stone. The first couple days are horrible, because you’ve never even laid hands on an ignition weapon before and have no idea how to handle it. Mori just laughs and tells you to listen to it. So you try to open your ears and listen, but it’s easier said than done.

After a week of struggling, something finally clicks into place and you finally hear the ignition weapon’s voice for the first time.

“ _Call me Yeoui,_ ” is all it says.

So, when speaking to Ruyi Jingu, you always call it Yeoui. And suddenly the ignition weapon is listening to you and following your orders. You’re flying through your training and growing stronger at an exponential rate.

And then the month is over.

Mori escorts you back to the second floor just in time for the floor test.

“Good luck,” he says with a grin. “Meet me again at the fiftieth floor.”

He gives you a cheeky wave before leaving you. You look around at the open field you’re in. If you’re remembering correctly, the floor of tests starts off with a test that makes you fight the other regulars taking the test. It’s a kill or be killed test, as much as you hate killing.

There’s a crackle of speakers and then a voice comes through.

“Mic test! Mic test! One, two, three! Hello everyone! All the ‘Regulars’ who have made it to the tower! We sincerely welcome all of you to the second floor, Evankhell’s floor!”

You’ve heard this all before. You bounce anxiously on your heels as you wait for the speaker to finish their spiel.

“This is Evenkhell’s floor, it is also called the floor of tests! Because here we carry out the final test to see whether you are qualified to go up the tower. Well… I will explain the details to you later. First, let’s start the first test! The first test is simple! I will explain the rules, so listen carefully! The rule for the first test is as follows: There are four hundred regulars here! Narrow down that four hundred to two hundred! Try every possible means! The test finishes when the number of regulars reaches two hundred! Ready~ Begin!”

Okay, so technically you don’t _have_ to kill your opponents. But everyone always takes it that way, so its harder to play nice and try not to kill anyone when they’re all trying to kill you. Not that you’re really worried. You have the unfair advantage of having been up to the fifth floor. You’re much stronger than any of the other regulars here.

You stretch your arms over your head and grin languidly.

“Let’s start hunting~!”

 

Minam Park=> tell us who you are and what you’re doing here.

Your name is Minam Park and you hate humans. _God_ do you hate humans. Despite the fact that you yourself are part human, you hate _all_ humans. Humans are greedy and arrogant. Always taking and taking and never giving but still expecting more. All humans are trash. You know this. So why can’t you seem to apply this to the human before you?

She’s a bouncy, cheerful kid with long brown hair and vibrant purple eyes. She’s, dare you say, adorable. She’s fighting against you, but you can tell she’s not going all out. It should annoy you. It should _infuriate_ you, but it doesn’t.

It’s almost like she’s _playing_ with you. She’s having fun and laughing and not worrying about killing or being killed. Which is strange because you watched her slaughter the person before you in cold blood and not even bat an eye. So why is she so vastly different against you?

If not for that, you would call her naïve, but something in her eyes tells you that she’s seen more death than she has ever wanted to.

“You’re pretty strong!” the girl chirps, dodging the slash of your knives with little twists and leaps.

Instead of answering, you snarl and shift into your fox form. It’s time to show this kid the dangers of messing with a werefox.

“ _Ohmygosh_ a werefox!! That’s so cool!”

That is… not the reaction you were expecting. Normally when people see your fox form, they snarl in disgust. Even other werefoxes are disgusted by you because your fur is a strange silver color and you only have one tail. You’re the bottom of the chain.

But this kid has none of that customary disgust written on her pretty face. Her eyes are lit up and she’s practically vibrating with excitement.

Before you can even begin to come up with a response, she launches herself at you.

You dodge on instinct, not realizing at first that she means no harm. You allow a gravelly chuckle as she face-plants in the dirt.

She sits up and giggles. At that moment, the speakers give a loud crackle and the voice from before speaks up again.

“Mic test! Everyone stay where you are!” The voice says. “The first test is over now!”

You both pause and look up at the sky. As if that will help you hear the voice better.

“The remaining regulars stop what you’re doing and listen carefully! Any regulars fighting from now on will be eliminated! The two hundred regulars who passed the first test, congratulations to all of you! It is a bit of a rush, but a short second test will be carried out right away!”

You blink. “Right now?” you ask, as though the voice can hear you.

The voice above laughs. “Don’t be so disappointed! The next test is really simple! Now, here is the challenge for the second test! The challenge is: ‘Getting Teammates’! There are two hundred remaining regulars here! From those who remain, find two regulars to be your teammates! In short, this test is; to make a team of three!”

You rub your forehead. Team building? Not your forte. This is gonna _suck_.

“For your reference,” the voice continues, “we’re giving you a five-minute time limit! Good luck!!”

You look at the girl. She looks back. For a few seconds, neither of you speaks.

Then, the girl giggles and says, “Hi! My name’s Adele. Looks like we’ll be teaming up for a while!”

You shake her outstretched hand and reply, “I’m Minam Park. I guess we should look for another teammate now, huh?”

Well. That wasn’t so hard. If you’re gonna be stuck with a couple teammates, she’s got to be one of the most tolerable. If nothing else; at least she’s cute.

 

Shalaelu=> get off your high horse and explain some things for us.

First, you would like to point out that you do not even own a horse, let alone a ‘high’ one. Whatever that means.

Your name is Shalaelu and this is probably the dumbest test you’ve ever taken and ever will take within the tower. Team building? Really? What do you need a team for anyways? You’ve always been a lone wolf, so to speak. Trying to fit teammates into your life seems like a waste. First chance you get, you’re dropping them.

The two teammates you have found are probably the worst you could get too. A little girl—you seriously doubt she will be of any use in a fight—and a werefox. Ridiculous.

The speaker crackles for a third time today and all three of you tilt your heads back to listen.

“The second test is over now! Grab hold of your teammates now! The three people touching each other at this moment are considered a team!”

You do as the voice instructs and snatch the wrists of your two teammates. Adele grins at you and twists her wrist in your grasp to twine her fingers with yours. You are tempted to let go, but you need to be touching her to be considered teammates.

“You’ll be sent to the next test spot now!”

You blink as the open sky is suddenly replaced with a flat, grey ceiling.

You look around at the other teams gathered, and all of them seem decently strong and well paired. _Why_ did you have to get paired with a couple of weaklings??

“Mic test~! Regulars, over here! Please focus!” The voice from the speakers comes up over the din of multiple regulars talking in the large room.

You look over to the raised platform to see a young man standing there. He has blonde hair and gold eyes, with two little black dots on his cheeks.

“I will explain the next round!” he says, with a cutesy smile. “But, before that~ to give you some brief information about myself. I’m your test administrator, Ranker Lero-ro! Nice to meet chu!”

You blink at him. He seems entirely incompetent and you wonder what loon put him in charge of the tests.

“Now,” Lero-ro continues, “I guess you’ve had enough rest! Let’s go on to the next test! But before that, there will be a little pre-test! FYI, those who don’t pass this pre-test, cannot take the next test!”

There are some grumbles among the crowd.

“Haha, don’t worry! It is a really simple pre-test! Relax~ The pre-test begins~”

He waves his hand and you are suddenly knocked back several feet by what feels like a brick wall. Groaning, you get to your feet, only to find that everyone has been knocked back.

“Well, that was fun!” Adele says from beside you, picking herself up off the ground.

You can’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Knowing her though, probably not.

“What was that?” You ask no one in particular.

“That was shinsu!” Adele responds cheerfully, and you wonder how she even knows that.

“Yep~” Lero-ro says. “I threw a veil of shinsu at you! I instantly compacted the shinsu to make a veil and then threw it to push you.

“As you well know, shinsu is everywhere in the tower. And it plays an important role because it allows us to breathe and provides water. However, shinsu can also be a powerful murder weapon depending on its use. Highly concentrated shinsu is so strong that it can break an arm. So all the contestants in the tower use shinsu to fight. However, there are people who show adverse reactions to shinsu. In other words, those who can’t deal well with the shinsu are not appropriate candidates to be in the tower.

“The people who can pass through this veil, at least don’t have adverse reactions to shinsu. The teams that pass through the veil pass the test as well, and those who don’t, fail.

“Alright then, everyone. Please come through.”

“Wait!” someone in the crowd shouts. “Did you say team? What if one of your teammates can’t pass through the veil?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lero-ro says. “That team fails.”

There is an outcry among the regulars. You yourself are fuming. If your teammates fail to pass through the shinsu veil, you will fail with them! That’s just not fair! You look at your two teammates again. Adele is smiling as though there’s nothing wrong with what Lero-ro just said, and Minam looks completely unconcerned. You hope that means that they can pass through the veil, but it could also just be false bravado. You really hope they can pass through the veil.

“Hey,” Lero-ro says, cutting off the protests. “Do you know what’s the most important thing to go up the tower? It’s… _luck_. The luck to have a strong body. The luck to be smart, the luck to be rich. The luck to escape from death, the luck to save a teammate. The only reason you have come so far is because you were lucky. And now you say it’s absurd to test luck? Stop you jabbering and just take the test, you regulars.”

“Alright,” you say, putting on a false confidence. “We can do this.”

“Of course!” Adele chirps, grinning at you in a reassuring manner.

“This is no problem,” Minam agrees, smiling faintly at Adele.

The three of you approach the barrier and the other regulars move out of the way for you.

Adele stretches her arms over her head and steps up to the barrier. You kind of want to tell her to let you go first, but if Adele and Minam can’t even get through the veil, there’s really no point in you trying.

But then Adele steps through the veil like it’s no big deal and you have to wonder if she’s a lot stronger than she looks or if the barrier is a lot weaker than you thought.

Minam steps up next, and he struggles a bit, but also passes through the shinsu with relative ease.

At this point, you are doubting the strength of the veil, but when you try to pass through, it’s like walking through a brick wall. Finally the veil yields and lets you through, but even then it’s like passing through molasses. On the other side, you look at your teammates with new respect.

Adele is clearly a lot better than you had thought. She might just be useful to you as a teammate. And Minam is obviously no ordinary werefox, seeing as most werefoxes are terrible when it comes to shinsu.

You smile faintly at them, thinking, _We might be able to do this after all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolls: Passing the shinsu barrier-Will:10, Fortitude:10  
> Adele: Natural 20, 15  
> Minam: 10, 17  
> Shalaelu: 10, 14
> 
> Remember to comment any suggestions for the next chapter!  
> Suggestions for this chapter were made by KoonBaam Shipper and KARKITTEN. Thanks for your support!


End file.
